Operation MOVIES
by crazyandproud14
Summary: It's the translation of a story I wrote like 2 or 3 months ago. Nigel's being a workaholic again, so Abby and Hoagie take him out. There's only one problem, and that's that Cree's on her way to attack the treehouse. Please read and review! xD


**Hey people! I'm back! Welcome to my story! Yay! **

**Now, this is the translation of a story I wrote like 2 months ago. I wrote it on my mother language, Spanish, but I wanted everyone to read it, so here's the translation. =) **

**The inspiration came when I realized that Numbuh 1 was a workaholic. He doesn't want to relax, so the others have to **_**make**_** him relax. Even when he does relax, it's short lived. So yeah. **

**Now with the story. I don't own Kids Next Door. If I did, Numbuh 1 wouldn't be **_**that **_**workaholic. c: **

Wally woke up crossly since Hoagie and Abby stayed awake all night whispering. He was so tired he didn't even take off his pajamas. When he reached the kitchen, he could still see Hoagie and Abby in there, still whispering, with a paper in between them, while Abby had a pencil.

"Are you still on with your cruddy plan?" Wally said as soon as he saw them.

"It's not cruddy" Hoagie said undignified. "It's fool proof!"

"If it's fool proof rejecting every place Numbuh 5 says, then yeah" Abby said, trying not to laugh.

Actually, this whole situation deserves an explanation:

You see, several days ago, Nigel was out with Lizzie when, at the middle of their date, he left to fight the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. It was at that point when everyone realized Nigel became a workaholic. So now, they were going to make him relax. Kuki and Wally had gotten tired, so Hoagie and Abby stayed awake.

"What about that new Rainbow Monkey park?" Hoagie said.

"We already tried, and found Numbuh 86" Abby reasoned.

"And you're crazy if you think I'll return to that cruddy park!" Wally said. Of course he'd say something like that.

"What about the beach?" Hoagie suggested again, running out of ideas.

"Been there, done that" Abby said.

"No way!" Wally said. "What if cruddy King Sandy's still there? I won't let him take Kuki again!" This pretty much confirmed he wasn't over the beach incident.

Hoagie and Abby forgot about their plan for a minute and smirked. "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang while Wally blushed. They sang so loud, that Kuki appeared next, happy and awake.

"Hey guys!" she said. "What are you singing?" Hoagie and Abby just laughed while Wally blushed a lot more.

"Nothing, Numbuh 3" Hoagie said, as he looked at the paper again, still laughing. Abby got a hold of herself faster, but Wally was still blushing furiously.

"So where are we taking Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked them.

"Why don't we take him to that new burger restaurant?" Hoagie said.

"He would look for an excuse and then he would contact us" Abby said. "We need to take him to a place where he won't be able to communicate"

"How about that new Rainbow Monkey park?" Kuki asked happily. Wally complained again, but Kuki just ignored him.

"We could find Numbuh 86 there" Abby said.

"And the beach?" Kuki chirped.

Hoagie and Abby were about to give her plenty of reasons to reject this idea. Nigel would say that he was such a man of action that couldn't waste his time on a beach. But of course they didn't.

"No way!" Wally said. "King Sandy could go after you again!"

"That's not your problem, Wally!" Kuki said, getting madder at him every time.

"Of course it is, Kuki!" Wally snapped back.

Hoagie just laughed at their couple ranting. Abby just ignored them. She was so used to their fighting, she was just waiting for the couple to get married.

"So to the restaurant or the beach?" Hoagie asked, once he could ignore the couple's fighting.

"Wait!" Abby said, so loud, that even Wally and Kuki stopped fighting. "Numbuh 5 has an idea!"

Later…

"You take me out of the treehouse to make me see some monsters?" Nigel yelled at the top of his lungs.

Long story short: Hoagie and Abby took Nigel to the movies to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters (A/N: originally, they were supposed to see Monsters University, but that was two months ago C: )

"The story is not about monsters, though it's still good" Hoagie told Nigel, who apparently didn't care.

"Come on guys!" Nigel said. "You can't do this to me! We're defenseless! What if there's a mission?"

"Don't worry about that" Abby said. "Numbuhs 3 and 4 stayed behind, they'll take care"

"We even called Tommy and Mushi to help them" Hoagie said, while he was eating his newly bought popcorn.

"You left Numbuhs 3, 4 and two kids in the treehouse?" Nigel asked Abby slowly, getting more furious by the second.

"Yes" was Abby's answer, and it was enough to drive Nigel crazy.

"Who are you and what did you do to Abigail Lincoln?" Nigel yelled.

"Would you calm down?" Abby said. "I mean, it's not like Numbuhs 3 and 4 can't take care of a mission" Though she knew from the bottom of her heart that it was a bad idea. "Right, Numbuh 2?" And she turned around to see Numbuh 2. He just ate his popcorn nervously.

"See? They'll be fine!" Abby said without much confidence.

Meanwhile, at the treehouse…

"How many times do I have to tell you that I work alone?" Tommy said, as Kuki and Wally were trying to explain to him and Mushi the mission that was assigned to them when the others had left.

"Would you at least listen?" Wally said. "Or your brother's ex-girlfriend will come and destroy you!"

Tommy looked at him confused. "Abby?"

"Cree!" Wally replied, as he and Tommy got madder than they were merely 30 seconds ago.

Mushi just went to where her sister was. "Hoagie has a girlfriend?"

Kuki just shrugged and went to break Wally and Tommy apart. After a long time, Tommy was finally calmed down and he sat between Mushi and Kuki.

"Ok, so the Lunar Base lost Cree, and she's on her way here" Wally explained. "So we'll just stay here and beat the crud outta her!"

"What if we just invite her over for some tea?" Kuki suggested.

"Yes!" Mushi squealed. "The five of us can have a Rainbow Monkey party!"

"No way!" Wally said. "I'm the leader, so we'll beat the crud outta her!"

Tommy just looked at him suspiciously. "I don't remember anyone of us appointing you as the leader" he said.

"I'm the oldest of us, so I'm the leader" Wally said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We should vote" Mushi said. "Who wants another leader?" Everyone except Wally raised their hand.

"Kuki!" Wally said. "Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry Wally, but the last time you were leader you made us build that clam cannon" Kuki said.

Wally just got angrier. "Forget it, I'll just do it myself, come on Mushi!"

Somewhat tired of his attitude, Mushi just followed Wally to his room, so Tommy and Kuki were left alone.

"So it's just you and me" Tommy said smiling,

"Well, I gotta look for my Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki said, leaving Tommy confused and alone.

Meanwhile…

Hoagie and Abby were making Nigel go to watch the movie but he didn't want to. He just wanted to return to the treehouse so Wally and Kuki wouldn't do something stupid.

Everything just got worse when he found a bunch of villains in the theater.

"Hey Kids Next Door!" Toiletnator said. "Believe it or not, I won't destroy you today! I just came to see this movie!"

"How do we know you won't do anything?" Nigel asked him, even though he knew Toiletnator was very easy to beat.

"Come on, everyone saw the first movie, so we want to see the next part!" Count Spankulot replied. "I don't want to read the book"

Hoagie and Abby just wanted to sit down, but Nigel was still cautious. "I'll be watching you"

Finally, they sat down besides Numbuhs 83 and 84, aka Sonya and Lee respectively.

"What are you doing here?" Nigel said. "Are you in a mission undercover?"

Lee and Sonya just exchanged looks. "No, we just came to see this movie" Sonia said.

"Would you relax?" Abby said. "The treehouse is fine, and we just came to see this movie. No problem!"

"I want to fight adults" Nigel said, somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't have any missions for the rest of the day.

Sonia just turned to see Hoagie, while Lee kept on playing with his yo-yo. "What's with Numbuh 1?"

"Numbuh 5 and I brought him here because he's a workaholic now" Hoagie explained.

"Really?" Lee said. "Not cool"

Hoagie was about to answer when the movie finally started, so he couldn't.

Meanwhile, in the treehouse, Wally was trying to explain Mushi some basic things for the Kids Next Door operatives so they could beat the 'crud out of Cree'. Unfortunately, she kept on asking questions that had nothing to do with the topic.

"You hate Rainbow Monkeys?" Mushi asked.

"Yes" Wally replied. "Now, listen-"

"Aren't you too short for a 10 year old?"

"No, now this cannon-"

"Are you in love with Kuki?"

That was about the last straw. "Would you listen to me?" Wally yelled at Mushi, but she was just giggling at how red Wally was. "Fine, don't blame me if Cree beats the crud out of you!"

In that, Tommy came in. "Hey, is Cree very similar to Abby?" he asked.

Wally thought about it. "Kind of, why?"

Tommy smiled. "Nothing, just that she's already here, and she has Kuki"

"What?" Wally yelled, and he went outside to look for Kuki and Cree.

Mushi just stared at him. "Wally went back to save my sister from an evil teenager. How romantic, just like in that Rainbow Monkey movie!"

In that, Tommy adjusted his hat and cape. "This is a job for the Tommy!" he said and went with Wally, and without much option, Mushi went after him.

Not even half an hour of the movie had passed by when Abby received a call and she had to get out of the movie to answer.

"Talk to me" she said to the phone.

"Abby, is that you?" the other voice said, and Abby recognized it instantly.

"Maurice, what's going on?"

"Cree is attacking the treehouse" Maurice explained. "I couldn't hear much, but someone was trying to save another someone named Kuki"

After thinking Wally couldn't have chosen a worst moment to go dramatic, Abby hung up and sent a message to Haogie. When he came out, he asked what had happened.

"Cree's attacking the treehouse" Abby explained. "She has Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4"

"Ok, but what about Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked.

"He'll be fine with 83 and 84"

After 15 minutes of fighting, Cree had Wally, Kuki, Tommy and Mushi tied to a post nearby. Cree was just walking around, waiting for the rest of the members of Sector V to appear.

"You're nuts if you think you can beat us" Wally said to Cree. "When the rest come here, we'll beat the crud outta you!"

"You already told me that" Cree said. "When Nigel, Hoagie and little Abby arrive, I'll get rid of Sector V!"

Tommy looked at her quizzically. "What does my brother see in you? You're nuts"

"Shut up!" Cree said, with a tone that suggested that she would've hit him had not been tied up.

"Hey sis!" someone said at the door. Everyone looked and saw Abby standing here, pointing a candy gun to her. Hoagie was right behind her with a similar weapon.

"Look at this: Hoagie and Abby" Cree said in a mocking tone. "Where is your leader?"

"None of your business, sister" Abby said, and started to shoot candy at Cree, while Hoagie went to the post to free the others.

"Numbuh 2! Is the movie over?" Kuki asked happily to him. "Where's Numbuh 1?"

"With Sector W" Hoagie answered. "And by the way, I thought there were you said the monsters in the movie were furry!"

"Not at all!" Kuki said. "They're adorable though" Wally just shook his head, while Hoagie untied Tommy and Mushi.

In that, Nigel appeared with Lee and Sonya in his arms, like they were trying to push him back to see the rest of the movie.

"What happened?" Nigel asked dumbstruck. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him and Lee and Sonya. They were in a very awkward silence until Tommy broke it.

"Sonya, Lee!" he said to his friends.

"Hey Tommy!" both of them answered in unison.

Nigel finally lost it then. "Numbuh 5! You said everything was under control!"

"It was, until my sister came and Numbuh 4 went highwire!" Abby said, while Wally glared at her blushing.

"Cree kidnapped Kuki and he went after her" Mushi explained.

"Then we got tied up" Tommy finished. Wally wanted to hit him, but Kuki didn't let him.

"Now you're gonna see how we do things around here!" Nigel said, while he started to fight Cree. Abby just went to see the others.

"Next time" she said to Hoagie "You and Numbuh 5 stay here!"

**And that's it! Yeah, I've always imagined how Tommy and Mushi would be like if they were in a mission with Sector V. =) **

**Anyway, while writing this, I thought of something for Sector W. After drawing Sonya and Lee I became obsessed with them and I think I'll make a story. It might not be up soon, but it will be. =) **

**And that's it. Please review! Thanks and happy day! =) **


End file.
